I Like The Way You Work It
by lunastars
Summary: Kate knows she should hate him. She should despise everything he has done but she doesn't. She trusts him. - Inspired by the cover of No Diggity by Alice Jemima


**A/N: **_this is inspired by the song No Diggity by Alice Jemima (originally by Blackstreet). I found her cover and fell in love. I made a short Kate/Seth video using her version which can be found on youtube._

**Video title: **_Kate + Seth | I Like The Way You Work It_  
><strong>Channel name:<strong>_ JackLovesIanto_

_Even if you don't watch that video I recommend listening to Alice's cover. It's so lovely to listen to. Anyway, enjoy!_

**_Flashbacks are in italics!_**

* * *

><p>As they drove away Kate couldn't help but glance in Seth's direction. Despite everything that had happened he still looked calm and collected. The anger was bubbling up under the surface, there were glimpses of it every now and then, but for the most part it seemed like nothing had happened at all. He was slouched ever so slightly in his chair to look comfortable but not out of control. One arm was leaning on the door as his fingers lightly touched the steering wheel. The other hand moved between the gears, the steering wheel and his knee. Everything screamed that he was a man in complete control.<p>

When she least expected it _he_ glanced _her_ way. Her eyes grew wide momentarily before she looked forward again. That would have been the end of it. He would have looked forward too and they would have driven on in silence, giving her several more hours to think over the awkward decision she had made by asking if he wanted some company. But that wasn't the end of it. Instead he spoke.

"Now, we've got to be smart about this," he told her. "I'm still a wanted man but now we're gonna have a lot more pressing issues."

As Kate watched him she knew she should be worrying about those pressing issues. Those things that were something between a reptile and a vampire. She should be crying over what they did to her family and she should be shaking with fear, but she wasn't. In fact she barely listened to what Seth was actually saying. She was too busy watching him. In the short time they had known each other she began to pick up on the little things. He motioned a lot with his hands. He did so when they were trying to get out of the motel. When he spoke to her he pointed at her and waved his hand around. He didn't always look her in the eye but when he did he had this look that said he was getting his way. It was the same now, the only difference was he didn't have a gun in his hand and now they finally felt like equals.

Thinking about it now, Kate knew that that was the time she really started to question whether or not Seth Gecko was the bad guy. He had used her body as a shield as they left the motel room and he had been a jerk to her in front of her father and brother. Bringing up the past and wallowing in his own self-pity. Yes, Seth Gecko was the bad guy. He had more bad qualities than good but one good quality had shone through. That one thing made Kate question everything about their situation.

For a soulless man who took innocent people hostage to benefit his own life, he sure as hell had nothing to gain from punching that creep outside the Titty Twister in the face, especially when that someone was coming onto her and wasn't acknowledging Seth in any real way. Maybe it was the age thing. Maybe it was a universal thing for everyone to automatically want to protect her because of how old she is but whatever it was or not, he had gotten pissed at the way that guy had spoken to Kate and he ended it. She could barely hide her startled look at his reaction and she didn't want to.

"Katie-Cakes," Seth said in a sing-song voice to grab her attention again. "Where's your head at?"

"I was just thinking about what happened," she told him honestly.

He nodded. There was no more explanation needed. From the emotion that flashed through Seth's eyes it was clear he felt somewhat guilty for dragging her family into this. She didn't blame him though. He had proven himself enough times and there was no way he would have gone there himself if he had known.

"Why did you want to come with me, Kate?" he asked her softly, his eyes still focused ahead.

_"You want some company?" Kate asked on a whim. She hadn't planned to ask him, hell, she wasn't sure she should but then he came out of there alone and she knew they needed each other._

_He had been shocked to see her still standing there to say the least, probably expected her to be miles away by now. At first he seemed unsure but then he glanced from the ground to her and he smiled ever so slightly._

_"Yeah."_

"Because I trust you."

He gave her that same shocked looked he had when he found her standing outside of the Titty Twister. She meant it though. After the Professor or 'Sex Machine' had done his thing and the walls began to shake, Seth automatically put his arm over Kate to hold her against the wall and shield her from any possible harm. Those weren't the only times either. She was probably meant to hate him, but she didn't.

"I mean it," she told him with emphasis. "For all I know, you might abandon me on the side of the road but I trust you and I trust that you won't. You're a good man and I see that in you. Everything in me is saying I should hate you, despise you for bringing me and my family into this, but I don't."

He glanced down at the cross around her neck. Her fingers came up to touch it softly as she watched him watch it. She knew she could use him just as much as he could use her. She would make sure she was benefit and not a curse.

"Okay," he said after a moment as he looked back at the road, nodding his head softly as he spoke.

He didn't need to say any more than that. Kate smiled softly to herself as she slouched back in her seat and watched the road in front of them, neither of them looking back at what they had left behind.


End file.
